Joint arthroplasty is a well-known surgical procedure by which a diseased and/or damaged natural joint is replaced by a prosthetic joint. A typical knee prosthesis includes a tibial tray, a femoral component, a polymer insert or bearing positioned between the tibial tray and the femoral component, and, in some cases, a polymer patella button. To facilitate the replacement of the natural joint with the knee prosthesis, orthopedic surgeons use a variety of orthopedic surgical instruments such as, for example, cutting blocks, drill guides, milling guides, and other surgical instruments. Typically, the orthopedic surgical instruments are generic with respect to the patient such that the same orthopedic surgical instrument may be used on a number of different patients during similar orthopedic surgical procedures.